Puffball/Light Bulb
Light Bulb is a contestant in BFMC, she was placed on team Cirno in 12B. CHALLENGE INFO *'Episode 12 "Epic Dodgeball"'= Light Bulb/Puffball got 6 boosts in the challenge, placing second place, losing only top Gelatin (Nicholas Sternes). She didn't get hit once in both rounds and she hit Trophy in one of them. She was not UFE. She also gets an immunity token. *'Episode 13 "Letter choosing thing"'= Light Bulb chose B and L and despite her low score of 2, she was immune. *'Episode 14 "Would you rather..."'= Light Bulb scored a total of 11/20, pretty high compared to other people (the 3rd highest total) and even though her team is UFE, she is safe. *'Episode 15 "BFMT Quiz"'= Light Bulb posted a confessional and did the challenge. However, with a score of 17/20, she was faced with her 1st elimination. *'Episode 16 "Rigged Slot Machines"'= Light Bulb got the second most likes, 7 and 4 dislikes for a total of -3. She was safe by a longshot. She scored 50 in the challenge, she was immune. She got a win token from the box o' tokens. *'Episode 17 "Nutrition Quiz"'=Light Bulb wasn't UFE and she did really well on the challenge, scoring 9/10. Despite this, her team was UFE(again...)but she was immune due to her high score. *'Episode 18 "Mathematial Rainbow Boxes"'=Although it is unknown how well she did, her team was safe and she wasn't UFE. *'Episode 19 "Sweet Escapes/Sweet Captures"'=Light Bulb used her win token to boost her score. Light Bulb was one of the 3 contestants to get it right, she chose Miami and Washington DC, Miami was correct and she caught Trophy. (Casey also caught Trophy and Asthma Inhaler caught Fries). *'Episode 20 "Song Tournament"'=She chose the song "Give your heart a break" by Demi Lovato. She didn't make it past round 1, she wasn't up for elimination. *'Episode 21 "Rename Tribes/Historical Timeline"'=Her team name was "Sakuya Warriors" it is unknown how well she did; the challenge was changed to a historical timeline. In the historical timeline, she got a total of 30. She was up for elimination for the 1st time since episode 15. *'Episode 22 "Bingo"'=She received a total of 1 dislike and 0 likes. She was not eliminated. She got a play token from the Box o' Tokens. She did really well and her team won! She took 37 turns, which was pretty good. *'Episode 23 "Pick and number between 1 and 700"'=She received a love token from the Box o' Tokens due to Test Tube's donation into the box. It is unknown how well she did in the challenge. Status in BFMC: *User: Brandon D *Joined: Episode 12b *Place: TBA *Episode Eliminated: TBA Token History *Episode 1-12a=Not debuted yet. *Episode 12b=Immunity Token given from the challenge. *Episode 19b=Win token used. *Episode 19b=Scramble token gave her 3 win tokens. *Episode 19b=She won the challenge and got a win token. *Episode 20a/20b*=Scramble token used she now has 1 win and cirno token. *Episode 22b=She got a play token from the Box o' Tokens. Tokens so far: Win Token(x1), Cirno Token(x1), Play Token(x1) Trivia *Light Bulb's user is on of two people to change characters. *Light Bulb's user is the only user to fail in one debut but win the other.(As Puffball, then changed to LB) *Light Bulb and Puffball are both girls, but their user is a boy. *Light Bulb currently possesses 1 win, play and a cirno token. ------------------------------ Category:Team Cirno Category:Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Debuters